Nothing's Really Changed
by walkingspring
Summary: Real World AU. After 7 years they finally meet again. Both with different careers yet, the only thing that hasn't changed is Itachi's feelings for the woman he holds dear in his heart. (Minor ShiHana)
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **; I'm writing this solely for the ItaIzu fans out there.**

 **Note: In the** _ **Itachi Shinden**_ **novels; Fugaku actually approved of Izumi as being a good friend to Itachi, and even thought she was beautiful. And don't worry this won't turn into a cliche love story, nor will there be any love triangles included. (I just HATE love triangles with a passion!)**

 **Warning(s): Itachi and Sasuke are 3 years apart in this fic.**

 **Dedicated to: SpaceIsTheLimit; the talented author of the** _ **ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series**_

 **Chapter 1: _The Plan_**

"No, I'm not going." She stubbornly refuses, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Come on Izumi, aunty insists you come." The man, specifically lawyer, Shisui Uchiha desperately begs his surrogate little sister.

"What benefit is there of me going?" Izumi puts on her goggles and returns to the car engine she was currently fixing.

"I know it'll make _him_ happy." He tries. At hearing that she lets out a bitter laugh and turns to sneer at him.

"Are you sure about that Shisui-nii? Do you remember him scornfully accusing me for thinking I was just an opportunist trying to gain fame for being a _good_ friend?" She still painfully remembers him making her cry in front of his friends, that she was getting the wrong idea just because they were AP Physics partners and also insulted her dream of becoming an engineer. It was the last day of senior year and she was about to go give him a hug, but was harshly grabbed by the wrist and was told "What makes you think you can hug me Izumi? Do you think of us as _friends_? All you women want from the Uchiha is our wealth, and it's better if you give up this childish dream of becoming an engineer, a woman like you will never-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because she slaps him. Hard. Was this the same shy, sweet-tooth, dorky partner she was with the whole year? She walks away with tears streaming down her face,not looking back, because if she did then she would see his Akatsuki friends patting him on the back and him smiling a smile of regret.

"You have a point Izumi." Shisui remembers Itachi coming to him distraught, after hearing everything Itachi told him; his first response was punching the living daylights out of his best friend's face to the point it made Itachi fall down on the ground; and after 30 seconds Shisui helped him stand up and told him "You'll only be hurting yourself if you keep on pushing away these feelings. I'm not happy what you did to Izumi, but you better tell her the truth, because she _deserves_ to know."

"How about I be your escort tonight Izumi?"

"Hello? Don't you have to escort Hana?!" She asks incredulously, last time she checked, he was married to her best friend, formerly known as Hana Inuzuka.

"I'll escort both of you then!" Shisui declares.

"Fine, but you both better not act all mushy in front of me." She smirks at him, remembering how those two were lip-locking at the Hanami Festival earlier this Spring, while she was stuck baby-sitting their daughter.

X

X

It was now 8:50 pm and here she was, coming out of the shower and puts on her bathrobe around her body and then quickly blow dries her hair on **high**. After about 5 minutes she pins her hair with bobby pins and then puts on her bra and a pair of comfortable panties. When all of that is done she puts on her elegant black evening dress with lacy full sleeves and waits for it to reach her feet. For make up she puts on peach lipstick and a little bit of shimmery tan eye-shadow exclusively on her eyelids. Finally she finishes off with a simple pair of 2 inch black high heels.

At 9:00 pm she hears her apartment doorbell ring, ' _Dammit Shisui-nii._ ' She still didn't want to go, but she didn't spend the last 10 minutes getting dressed up for nothing!

As she opens the door and she's shocked to see how classy Shisui and Hana look together. Shisui was wearing an all black suit and had a pink baby bag slung over his shoulder, Hana was wearing a strapless shimmery dark blue dress almost similar to the one Anastasia wore in the movie; with 3 inch black high heels and her hair was tied in an elegant up-do, and lastly she wore a pair of diamond studs. Let's not forget the little mush Hana was holding.

"Akira!" Izumi immediately takes her in her arms and cuddles her. Shisui and Hana's 9 month old daughter was dressed in a poofy pink dress and had a white bow on her black hair that reached a little bit above her shoulders; she also had her father's cat-eyes and curly hair.

"We better get going ladies." Shisui reminds them, so they won't be late for Sasuke's promotion as CEO of Uchiha International Trade and Itachi as his Adviser/Secretary/Moral Support.

"I'm only going to go to congratulate Sasuke-chan." Izumi warns Shisui not to set her and Itachi up' the three adults and baby then head towards Shisui's expensive black Honda.

X

X

Itachi Uchiha was rarely anxious over anything, and when he would be, it would be over something HUGE. Just now he receives a text from Shisui saying that he was bringing Izumi along with Hana and Akira. Of all days to surprise him, it had to be the day he's officially announced as Sasuke's second in command of Uchiha International Trade. 'Stay calm Itachi, once she arrives you can explain as much as you can to the point she'll forgive you... _if_ she forgives you.'

Speak of the devil, in walks in Shisui with Hana holding onto his arm and behind them walks Izumi holding Akira in her arms. He was bewitched at seeing her look so beautiful. She looked so naturally beautiful, there was not a hint of super-expensive cosmetics on her angel-like face; just a little bit here and there. Her hair though, it was let loose with a pair of bobby pins pinning one side of her hair back; he had the urge to run his fingers through her dark brown tresses. Simply put, it will be hard for him to not let her catch him looking at her.

"We're right here you know." Shisui teases him, causing Itachi to look away from gawking at Izumi and Shisui's face suddenly turns serious, "This is your chance to explain yourself to her, _don't blow it up_." He warns him. "I won't." Itachi turns to face him determined. Once Itachi has his mind set to something, it's almost impossible to prevent him from accomplishing it.

"Izumi-senpai is that you?!" A bubbly voice calls out to her. She turns her head to see a woman younger than her with shoulder length natural pink hair tied in a half tie. She was wearing a simple strapless aquamarine maxi dress and a white shrug on top. And was wearing simple real pearl droplets.

"Sakura-chan, it's so good to see you." Izumi gives Akira back to Hana, that way she can give the 21 year old prodigy doctor a hug. Yes, Haruno Sakura is a doctor and surgeon trained by the Legendary Tsunade Senju herself. Did we mention that she's also Sasuke's fiancee? Just last week she was given a call from Sasuke telling her he proposed! Despite not keeping contact with Itachi, Sasuke still kept in touch with her, mainly him taking basic car repair lessons from her.

"You look beautiful." Sakura says her honest opinion; which was true because Izumi's black lace dress was looking elegant on her and a her hairline was side partitioned with bobby pins. All in all, Itachi wasn't going to let any man dance with her. Of that, Sakura was certain.

"Izumi." Sasuke acknowledges her with a nod.

"Sasuke-chan." She smiles at him. "Congratulations on becoming the CEO." She praises him. It's not everyday a 22 year old becomes a CEO.

"Ah." Was Sasuke's monotonous response before he takes Sakura's hand in his. Said pink haired maiden was blushing from her fiances's initiation.

' _They're so in love_.' Izumi solemnly observes the young couple in front of her. Now she was starting to feel depressed, almost all of her friends were in a relationship now. Shisui-Nii and Hana-chan, Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan, Iruka-senpai and Ayame, Tenma-san and Shinko-san, and Konan-senpai and Yahiko-senpai; Konan was the only one of Itachi's friends that didn't break her friendship with Izumi.

'I'm lonely.' She thought depressed as she sees Sasuke and Sakura make deep eye contact with each other while conversing, though the latter was blushing heavily.

"Izumi." She tenses for a moment as she hears a familiar deep voice that always made her shiver from hearing it.

It was Itachi and _hot damn_ he looked good.

Shock wasn't enough to describe what Izumi was feeling right now, right in front of her was her former friend from high school. And here he was acting like he didn't hurt her at all. Did he really think he could make small talk with her right now; _after 7 long freakin' years_? 'Well confidence was always a prominent trait of him.' Izumi clearly remembered.

Looking at him right now, she sees that Itachi has changed a lot in his physical appearance. For starters he looks much taller than he was in high school, more muscular as compared to the thin figure he had in high school, and much healthier now ever since he told her that he was going through intensive medical treatment back in high school; even the lines under his eyes have decreased, over all he looked like a fine young man in her eyes. He was wearing a red collar shirt with a black blazer and black tie, black pants, and an expensive pair of black dress shoes.

"It's been a long time Itachi." She acknowledges with a firm voice, but she was sure he could detect the slight hesitation in it. Right now they weren't even in the grand hall of the Uchiha Mansion, they, including Sasuke, Sakura, his parents, Shisui, Hana, and Akira were all standing in the smaller hall where all the guests had to wait before opening the big marble doors of the grand hall.

"Listen Izumi I'm sorry-"

"Izumi is that you?" Mikoto chirps upon seeing her and grabs her in a tight, warm hug. "It's been months since I've seen you dear. And you look so beautiful!" Wait his mother has recently seen her, and she didn't even bother to tell him? Itachi was some what annoyed at hearing this.

Mikoto Uchiha, the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and also a world famous author, after writing her hit female empowering fantasy-novel series _Natural Women_. The deceptively young looking woman was wearing a full sleeves black gown which was fitted on the waist, and exposed half of her back, was wearing a pair of black diamond earrings with silver embroidery and a matching necklace to compliment the earrings. Over all, she looked stunning.

"We talked two months ago Obasan, and thank you." She speaks to his mother in a calm and teasing tone compared to tight one she used with him just moments ago.

"I know, I know - you and Sakura are like the daughters I never had." Mikoto cutely pouts which causes Izumi to blush at hearing that.

"I'm flattered you see me that way Obasan." She humbly tells her late mother's friend.

"Mother." Itachi catches her attention with an edge to his voice. And Mikoto caught the signal and nods at her son with a thin line on her lips, as she returns to stand next to Fugaku.

"As I was saying I'm sorry for what I did to you 7 years ago, I think you deserve to know the truth as to why I cut my ties with you." At hearing this new piece of information, Izumi raised an eyebrow at him. "I know what I said hurt you a lot and I didn't mean any of it, I promise." Itachi tells her in an unwavering voice. "I don't expect you to forgive me after hearing this but the reason why I said those things to you was because I-I um...began to...to develop feelings for you, and I knew that if I followed them, I wouldn't have worked this hard to help Sasuke become who he is now; I needed to focus exclusively on that." He finishes and waits for her to process everything he just told her.

Now Izumi has her arms crossed and gives him a ' _Are you serious?_ ' look. "If you had simply told me you were going to be super invested in Sasuke's career, I would've backed off and I also would've given you space!" Izumi angrily growls at him. "Goodness Itachi, I considered you to be one of my dearest friends and to have you say all of that horrible stuff to me in front of your friends was absolutely stupid and immature!" She raised her voice at him and turns her back to him, "Tell Shisui and Hana I'm going home." She walks to the main door of the mansion to leave.

 **"Izumi wait!"** He caught her wrist in an iron grip. He was _not_ going to blow his chance with her.

"No more Itachi. Just no more." She snarls at him, feeling a mixture of sadness and defeat.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" He asks her incredulously, he just admitted he had feelings for her!

"Elaborate." She demands in a clipped tone, arms folded.

"I-I...started to feel this way around a month ago senior year was ending, and it was at the same time my father was about to make me train as the next CEO, but I refused and persuaded him to give the position to Sasuke instead. I had to do a lot of work in convincing him and by that time I also began to see you as some thing more than a friend. It was all to inconvenient, you were a **big** distraction." He honestly tells her, and he knows the rest of the evening isn't going to go smooth.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asks him with no hint of emotion.

"I... _yes_." He resolutely answers and looks deep into her dark brown eyes then sighs. "I want to start all over by being your friend, you don't have to answer right away to my...confession, but I really missed you Izumi."

She gives him a small grin and holds his hand in both of her's, saying "Alright, but **no more secrets**."

At that he lets out a throaty chuckle and says "Deal." before poking her forehead.

***X***

 **I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chapter-fic.**

 **OXOXO  
**

 **~ walkingspring**


	2. Possessiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters. **

**Warning(s): Some characters may or may not be off** **character.**

 **Chapter 2: _Possessiveness_**

When enough guests have arrived, Fugaku orders for the two bronze doors of the ballroom to be opened.

Izumi and Itachi were basically making small talk until enough of the guests have arrived. It still surprised Izumi to know that Itachi had romantic feelings for her for such a long time. It was also incredible of how well he hid them from her. The sudden touch of Itachi's hand on her head interrupts her trail of thought and she looks to see him smirking at her. Now at close proximity Izumi felt like a shrimp standing next to him. In High School she remembered him being 5'7" and now he was definitely 6'0".

"Let's go inside." He holds her hand and guides her through the sea of guests his parents invited. Instead of feeling flustered at this, Izumi felt it to be oddly natural. She sees a lot of tables at the edges of the ballroom and the big open space she sees in the middle was for dancing most likely. At the front of the ballroom there was stage, a podium with a microphone, a promethium board and the computer system at the very edge of the stage. As they walk further, the lights from the giant gold chandelier were getting in her eyes and became watery as well.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's voice from the back door of the ballroom where his parents, uncles, and co-workers were standing as well. He quickly lets go of her hand and sprints to them.

When he's gone she sits at the table were Hana, Shisui and Akira were at. Shisui was talking to a client on his cellphone, while Hana turned her chair to the wall and breastfed Akira with a black shawl wrapped around her chest. Surprisingly, Sakura smiles and takes a seat next to her, to which Izumi didn't mind at all.

"So, you and Itachi are friends again." Sakura breaks the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess." Izumi puts a lock of her behind the ears.

"What do you mean Senpai?"

"He said he loves me." She says without beating at the bush.

"..."

"What?"

"You _just_ realized that, after he told you?" Sakura asks incredulously. Even a child could tell that the stoic businessman Itachi Uchiha was head over heels in love. Sasuke even tells her that every time his father would ask him when Itachi plans on getting married, his response would always be "After I make things right with someone..." and would not so subtly take out a picture of the two of them from a school festival to look at remorsefully.

"Yes...I always believed us to be friends until...you know."

"Senpai, have you ever **not** noticed the way he looks at you? Or how you're the only girl besides me he's comfortable to talk to?"

"One, you're engaged to his little brother, and two, I'm not the only girl he talks to, what about Konan-senpai and Shinko-san?"

"He only talks to Konan-san on business matters, and even then, he talks to her like she's his aunt, and Shinko-san talks to him as if he's a baby; now you're just being in denial." Sakura counters cheekily.

"Sakura-chan, I really don't see the point on discussing this, I'm still digesting the fact that he romantically likes me, while at the same figuring out how to not make things awkward between us." Izumi finishes, she's pretty sure her and Itachi can resume to being friends again. "Anyways, enough about me, tell me exactly when and how Sasuke-chan proposed to you, he always answers with a grunt to me." She smirks at the pink tint forming on the young doctor's face.

"Alright, it was right after I finished performing a surgery at the ER, when I got out of the hospital at 12:30 am, I was surprised to see Sasuke in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweats as well, while holding a bouquet of daffodils in his hand. I assumed he came from the gym. He simply walked up to me and gave me the daffodils and then planted a kiss on my cheek. I was really taken back, because we weren't even dating! After that he got on his knees and proposed like the dork he is, I obviously said yes! Before I knew it, I heard Tsunade-shishou and the rest of the staff cheer out of no where and then a bunch of lights got lit, so yeah." Sakura tells the tale of how Uchiha Sasuke proposed to her.

"You two never dated?"Izumi's surprised to hear this, childhood friends and now their engaged?

"We've been friends for a long time, plus I considered us to be as 'more than friends, less than lovers', besides I know him well enough that once Sasuke sets his mind to something, he'll do it perfectly as he can." She wisely tells her.

"Just like Itachi." Izumi whispers loud enough just for Sakura to hear.

"They are brothers after all."

"True." Izumi affirms, "Have you guys kissed yet?" Izumi wiggles her eyebrows, to which Dr. Haruno easily shrugs "Nah, we both decided to save it after we get married."

"I'm going to get myself some anmitsu, can I get you anything senpai?" Sakura stands up from her seat and adjusts her dress.

"Just some hanami dango." She politely requests, it was her and Itachi's favorite snack after all.

X

X

Itachi was not happy right now.

Right now, all he could think about was how to strangle the shit out of his obnoxious cousins who were currently undressing Izumi with their eyes. He was trying so hard to prepare his speech for congratulating Sasuke, but it seems that right now he's going to have a word with his cousins, Inabi and Tekka.

"Damn, Itachi was a real idiot for ending ties with a beauty like her." Tekka points at Izumi, who was obliviously eating dango out of a stick and listening to Sakura talking about God-knows-what women talk about.

"I thought they were just friends." Inabi casually adds, and then lecherously smirks at Izumi. "Maybe I should ask her out, after the speeches are done."

"Good luck trying to do that." Sasuke, God bless him, interrupts them. "If I find out out that either of you 2 make any advances on her, I will easily demote you from your positions." Sasuke threatens them with a warning.

"Little punk." Inabi scorns while crossing his arms, but momentarily freezes when he receives a glare similar to Fugaku's. Soon him and Tekka are called by uncle Obito to help him out to help set up the promethium board.

"Get a hold of yourself Nisan." Sasuke smirks at his big brother's obvious frustrations.

"I'm alright Sasuke." Itachi reassures him, but on the inside was fuming. It's not his fault he was pissed at his cousins wanting to make a move at **_his_** Izumi.

"Uh-huh." Was Sasuke's sarcastic remark. "Try not to only stare at her when you're up there." Sasuke walks off leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

When she catches him looking at her, she gives him a beautiful smile and a wave, and in response he nods in acknowledgement and smirks at her. He didn't miss the blush on her face as she tries to give Sakura her undivided attention.

Now he's certain she feels attracted to him, maybe in time she could fall in love with him. He's sure that after meeting her in person after seven years must've changed Izumi's opinion on his appearance as well. Itachi will wait for her response, he is a patient man after all.

He could take her out as many times as "just friends" and then eventually she'll take the hint and have his feelings returned.

Seeing her again looking so regal, he knows that it'll be hard for him to control his hormones too.

***X***

 **Possessive Itachi anyone ;) Well that's a wrap for chapter 2! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	3. First Friday Night

**I do not own _Naruto_ or _Black Dagger Brotherhood_.**

Chapter 3: _First Friday Night_

It was Friday night right now, which was exactly one week since the party at the Uchiha mansion, and Izumi was spending it in her one-room apartment by analyzing the components of a future design for a Hitachi vehicle on a computer modelling software. It was now 11:45 pm and she now realizes that she didn't eat anything substantial in the last 8 hours. The sooner she finishes typing up the analytical results of the Hitachi model, the sooner she can crash and sleep till noon. She types her last paragraph explaining why this linear function would work to calculate the straight line motion of this new Hitachi model. When she finished typing her last sentence, she saves the Word document, converting it into a PDF as she emails it to her boss, Dr. Ameyuri Ringo.

Now that it was 11:50, she stands up from her seat to stretch and later heads to her kitchen to grab a bowl of melon balls she cut earlier today. It's been 2 years since her mother's death from breast cancer, and she never chose to cook because she didn't see the point in eating a home cooked meal if you can't eat it with a loved one. Izumi lost her father in a car accident when she was 12 years old. It ended up making Hana, Shisui, and Konan very worried for her. As a result, She would be invited to stay over at Shisui and Hana's place every weekend, plus it would make her goddaughter, Akira happy too.

It was now 12:00 am and Izumi decided to call it a night. She quickly washes her bowl and then heads to her bedroom. She quickly strips and puts on a pair of black cotton pants and gray t-shirt. She then checks her cellphone and is surprised to see a text from Itachi saying, ' _I'll_ _meet you at Shisui and Hana's tomorrow_.' She simply smiles at his text and then drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

When morning came, Izumi heads to the bathroom to do her business, and then heads to take a long shower. Since, Itachi would be coming over to Shisui and Hana's as well, Izumi cleans her scalp with lavender shampoo to smell nice...for Itachi. She knew Itachi's feelings for her, but didn't want to respond to them yet. She decided to take it slow with re-building their friendship first. When she finished, she wraps her body in a white towel and, lazily rubs another towel over her hair to remove any residual water.

She takes a look at her reflection in the mirror, and was glad to get her upper lip and chin clear from any hair with the laser removal treatment she got last month with Konan. After moisturizing her body and drying her hair, she puts on her black Iron Man neon light design t-shirt on

Until the remainder of the day, Izumi decides to read the first book of the _Black Dagger Brotherhood_ series, aka _Dark Lover_ by the American author J.R. Ward. She, Konan, and Hana really love reading paranormal romance novels written by Western authors. There were certain *ahem* pages Izumi blushed over, while reading her book, giving her the impression that these Caucasian women are even more perverted than the hentai artists here in Japan. Despite having read many paranormal romance novels, she wasn't all the enthusiastic about them as Konan and Hana were. It probably has to do with the fact that both women had men in their lives to occupy them while, Izumi spent most of her time working in the engineering lab at her work place.

X

X

Itachi Uchiha was currently reviewing some legal documents with Shisui in order to contain his anxiety upon spending the weekend with Izumi under Shisui and Hana's roof. Through out the whole week at work, his mind kept on drifting back to Izumi. Too lost in deciphering the legal jargon, his concentration gets broken when he felt Akira's tiny hands tap his feet, which in turn made him chuckle. "Akira, let's not bother uncle Itachi." Hana comes and lifts her daughter up in her arms, making the infant whine.

On cue, Hana hands her over to sit on Itachi's lap. "She' become quite fond of you Itachi." Shisui, amused at his daughter's fascination of his best friend.

"Are you nervous? You know...Izumi?" At the mention of her name, Itachi's body tenses for a moment.

"Not really, I can tell there's mutual attraction between us, but I want to amend our friendship first before either of us decide to take things further." He answers as honestly as he could without embarrassing himself in the process.

"Besides," He smirks at the pair, "we're not going to stay all day in your house tomorrow." He smugly confines them.

"Your taking her out on a date then?" Hana pushes him further to talk, "if yes, then I should let Izumi know to bring her nice clothes for weekend." She takes out her cellphone to send Izumi a text message.

"Don't pressure her into doing something that you know she wouldn't like." Shisui dryly warns him, still not letting Itachi off the hook for how he treated her seven years ago.

"What do you take me for?" Itachi's voice slightly raises his voice and glares at Shisui, challenging him to continue talking.

"I said what I said Itachi." Shisui tells him, hands crossed over his chest.

"Knock it off honey, Itachi won't do anything to hurt Izumi." Hana reassures her husband by placing her hand on his shoulder.

X

X

It was now late evening, as Izumi places her apartment room keys in her wallet. She was wearing a floor-length beige maxi dress with a purple cardigan on top of it. As soon as she enters the apartment garage, she's startled when she saw Itachi wearing a black leather jacket while leaning on his black Toyota car.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" She asks surprised, because she was expecting to meet him at Shisui and Hana's place, not at the apartment's garage; standing there looking looking so effortlessly hot and dangerous like a character from a paranormal romance novel.

"I'm taking you to Shisui and Hana's to save you the trouble of driving there in the middle of the night all alone." He smoothly answers her as he takes her duffel bag from her hand and puts it in the trunk of his car.

"Well um, thanks I guess." She starts to feel awkward in this situation. Being honest with herself, this menial gesture of his made her feel like his 'lover' instead of his friend, she'd have to be careful in letting him know. Itachi then opens the shotgun door for her as she happily takes a seat.

The ride to their place was filled with heavy silence, and to avoid feeling anymore awkward she simply takes out her tablet and touch pen to solve her engineering team's calculus questions about their new car engine designs. When they reach traffic, Itachi admonishes her to not study while the car is moving, which caused her to roll her eyes at him as she puts her tablet and touch pen away. "It's not good for the eyes Izumi." Itachi tells her in the gentle tone, that always made her give in to him.

He was making it harder for her to resist him. And she hated him for it.

By the time they arrived at Shisui and Hana's house, it was already 9:45 pm, therefore both of them were urged to sit down for dinner by Hana.

"You're pretty late Itachi." Hana crosses her arms at him, and he tells her that there was a lot of traffic but was brushed off when Shisui surprised him with a bear noogie from behind, which even caused Izumi to chuckle a little bit at seeing Itachi's face tint with embarrassment.

"Come on everyone, it's time to eat." Hana claps her hands for everyone to eat at the traditional low table with 2 pairs of cushion, and a mini high-chair for Akira.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks! ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


End file.
